dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Issei Hyoudou (Genei Ibunroku)
Issei Hyoudou, or Ise as he is called by, is a main character and protagonist of both the canon series, "Highschool DxD," and the fanon series, "Genei Ibunroku #DxD." A teenager who lost his parents at an early age, he was adopted by the Sonamura Family. He is a second year student at Kuoh Academy. Issei is also a Performer at the Entertain Corporation, being one of the few gifted with the power of performa, which allows one to traverse between the human world and the iDOL Sphere. He is known to the public by his stage name, Sekiryuutei, and is the partner of the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig, in addition to being the holder of the Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear. Appearance Issei is a young teen with messy dark brown hair, and light brown eyes. He has worn various outfits through out the series, but is commonly seen wearing his school uniform, though the dress shirt is replaced with a red shirt, and the dress shoes with sneakers. At Entertain, as the Sekiryuutei, he wears a crimson jacket with a black fur lining with white tribal marks along the sleeves and near the hem of the jacket, which ends at his thighs. Underneath, he wears a black v-neck shirt with two intersecting red belts that form into an "x," along with dark, gray faded jeans, and to complete the look, leather boots with red trims with white dress gloves. To obscure his identity, he also wears a red mask that covers the upper half of his face. His eyes also adopt a green color while wearing said mask, and his hair becomes longer, and changes from brown to blonde. Personality Unlike how he is portrayed in the canon series, Issei is a typical young teen going through everyday life. He suffers from slight depression from having lost his parents ten years prior to the story, and has trouble sleeping some days, having nightmares involving a giant dragon amidst a sea of flames. He does not let people see this side of him, however, and acts carefree, cheery, and sports a smile whenever he can. At school, he is an average student, studying when required, and is often considered to be a diligent worker. He also shows a brotherly side to him as well, being slightly protective to Maki. That being said, he is sometimes left dumbfounded with her antics, unaware that she is a brocon. As Sekiryuutei of the Entertain Corporation, Issei adopts a new mindset that fits well with his character. Confident, sarcastic, and witty, he is strong-willed, and has the determination to keep up the fight, no matter how many times he is knocked down. As a result, his idol persona has received many fans, though many are unaware that Issei and Sekiryuutei are one of the same. The few who are aware are left shocked by Issei's change of attitude. History Issei Hyoudou was born in 1994, birthed by a couple who had been trying hard to receive a child, with the small infant being their third attempt. He had a relatively normal childhood, until one day, in 1999, at the age of seven, he somehow lost his parents in what came to be known as the international incident, "The Opera Disappearance," which took place while Issei went with his parents to a theater to see a play entitled "Phantom of the Opera," a classical musical airing for the first time in Japan. After the incident, Issei was left an orphan, though this lasted for only a few months before being adopted by the Sonamura Family. He was immediately accepted, primarily due to their daughter, Maki's instant liking to the boy. At some point in time, Issei would experience nightmares revolving around a red dragon admist a sea of flames. Though he received many therapy sessions, as well as drugs to help him, the nightmares continued to plague him. During his time with the Sonamura Family, he grew fond of Maki, and would often play with her, no matter the activity. This fondness would soon spark romantic feelings within Maki, especially when he protected her from a group of bullies in middle school. They also shared a common interest in actors, as the play Issei saw as a child had sparked an interest in showbiz. As time progressed, the details of the Opera Disappearance became murky to him, and though the deaths of his parents still lingered, the memory has all but been forgotten. Abilities Partner Quotes "Sah, ikuze!" (Issei's intro line) "Saa, jigoku o tanoshimina..." "A... harem king? Sorry, but, that's not for me. I mean, I doubt I can handle several girls all at once." (to Matsuda and Motohama) Trivia * This is the second incarnation of Issei, written by Demons Anarchy of Pride, listed without any perverted tendencies, or has a new mindset after a certain event. * Issei's finishing line when defeating an opponent, or when about to perform a flashy move during a performance, is from the Kamen Rider franchise, spoken by Kamen Rider Eternal. Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Male Characters Category:Human